How To Lose a Bet in Ten Days
by laurapreponfan
Summary: Alex and Piper entered into separate bets that led them to each other. Would they do everything to win their respective bets? Or would they risk losing if it meant being together? Vauseman A/U. Now a two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

So, here's a new one-shot and it's a long one. It's double the length of my usual one-shots so I hope you don't mind that. I know I still have Like We Used To and I'm so sorry for not updating that but this idea just came to mind and I couldn't stop writing it once I started.

I actually started writing this before season 4 was released but the latter part was written after so there's that. Reviews would be very much appreciated, but it's also okay even if you don't leave one. Haha. I really hope you guys like it.

And for everyone who has finished OITNB Season 4, holy shit it's so freaking good right?! Vauseman is finally happy, therefore I bring you a happy Vauseman =))

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.

-o-o-o-

"Bullshit, Vause! It's just not possible to make a girl, a _straight_ girl, fall in-love with you in ten days. I refuse to believe that."

Nicky and Alex were currently at the birthday party of a friend of the latter's friend's cousin, drinking together away from the rest of the crowd, whom they think were all idiots anyway. They had no idea whose party it was, no idea about what else was going on with everybody else, but seeing as almost their entire college was invited, the two best friends were just glad to have free booze in spite of their unexplained dislike of everyone they're currently in the room with.

"You refuse to believe anything that has to do with love, Nicky. It doesn't have anything to do with my charm that makes every girl, gay or straight, fall for me," Alex coolly remarked back to Nicky who's probably drunker than she was letting on.

They've been talking about _love_ for quite a few moments now, a lot more than they've ever talked about it in the entire time they've known each other, which was ever since they were eight year olds. Alex knew it was because of Nicky's recent break-up with her long-time girlfriend, Lorna, who had oddly just realized she actually wanted to be with a _guy_. Nicky was never one to talk about her feelings, a trait she shared with Alex, so this was obviously just her bleak attempt to deal with her current emotions.

So Alex, the ever _devoted_ best friend, despite her refusal to accept that, just went with it, whatever Nicky was doing just so she'd feel even just a little better.

At that exact moment, Alex locked eyes with a red-headed girl who's been eyeing her since she and Nicky arrived at the party. She threw her a wink and her signature smirk making the girl blush like a twelve year-old. If it wasn't for Nicky's situation, Alex would have probably made the girl cum more than she could count right now. But of course, best friends _came_ first.

Alex shook her head at the unintentional pun.

Nicky, not failing to see Alex's wink at a certain direction, ignored this and decided to just respond to Alex's previous statement. "I gotta say, your self-righteousness is at its peak right now I don't even know what to do with it."

Alex just chuckled at this returning her sight to Nicky but the crazy-haired blonde suddenly perked up, as if she had just thought of the most brilliant idea. "What?"

"Let's make a bet out of this."

Alex knew this was just one of Nicky's attempts at distracting herself. But also, never backing out of a challenge, she just smiled widely, ready to accept whatever it was that Nicky was gonna throw her way. "I'm listening."

"I'll pick a girl, a straight one of course, and you make her fall for you within ten days. If you fail to do that—"

"Which I won't," Alex cut Nicky off, a smirk forming on her face.

But Nicky ignored this and just rolled her eyes at her best friend, "If you fail, you're in charge of my booze intake for the next month. If you don't, then I'll never refuse to believe anything you say ever again, and you also get a free woman for as long as you'd like."

"What about the number one rule?"

"Who said anything about you falling for her, too?"

"I know you're a rude person but that's just cruel, Nichols."

"Oh, is that hesitance I'm sensing? _The_ Alex Vause, refusing to accept a challenge? What happened to the self-righteous lesbian talking to me just a few minutes ago?"

"Fuck off, I'm not refusing."

"So, is that a yes? Do we shake—"

But whatever Nicky was planning to say was cut off as a woman suddenly came out of nowhere, grasping Alex's face with both hands before giving her a long, very _unchaste_ kiss on the lips. Taking Alex and Nicky both by surprise, none of them was able to utter a word until the woman was already removing her grip on Alex's face.

"Sorry," she then whispered in Alex's ear before turning her back on her, walking away as if she did not just stick her tongue down Alex's throat.

"What the fuck?!" Nicky exclaimed when the mysterious woman was out of her and Alex's sight, "Did I just lose the bet before we even shook on it?"

Alex, still surprised by the sudden turn of events just looked at Nicky with wide eyes. She was already used to girls being forward with her but having a woman she did not know making her feel dizzy with a mind-blowing kiss, _and yes it was mind-blowing_ , was new to her books.

"What the hell just happened?"

-o-o-o-

"Piper? Piper!" Polly finally shook her best friend as she had unsuccessfully called her attention four times. They had finally left the truth or dare circle after Piper's bold move of kissing another woman after the dare that one of their friends made her do.

And she hasn't spoken a word since then.

"Wh-what?"

"Shit, did we just turn you gay?" asked Polly incredulously, seeing the look on Piper's face.

"Wh-no!" Piper exclaimed, finally coming back to reality after having been in some kind of a _trance_ after kissing that woman she didn't even know.

Piper didn't want to do it, really. She couldn't just walk up to someone, especially a girl, and kiss her. She wasn't brought up like that. But the looks on her friends' faces, their judgy looks like they were already expecting her to back down even before they could tell her what to do was what spurred her on.

So she turned around, went straight to the first woman she saw, grasped her face and kissed her like she's never done before. At first, the woman didn't respond and Piper has of course expected this. What she didn't expect was the black-haired girl returning the kiss, even grazing Piper's upper lip with her tongue for a second, and Piper feeling electricity run over her body as she did so.

It had taken her by such a surprise that she couldn't stop thinking about it even after Polly had already dragged her towards a quieter place, until her best friend had finally decided to shake her back to reality.

"You don't just _turn_ gay. You fall somewhere on a spectrum, like a Kinsey scale," Piper continued earning a glare from Polly.

"Okay P, calm down. No one asked, geez. All I'm saying is that you've spaced out ever since you did that dare. Are you okay?"

"No, yeah. I'm fine. I was just thinking, and it has _absolutely_ nothing to do with that dare," she paused, looking around hoping to see a glimpse of the woman again, but she couldn't find her. "Do you know her?"

"Do I know who?" Polly asked, who had gone back to drinking, while she bobbed her head up and down to the soft music they could hear from where they were currently at.

"The girl I kissed. Black hair. Black glasses. Rose tattoo," Piper, who was still looking around, described, saying the only three things she could remember about the girl. She, of course, also remembered how she made her feel with that kiss but Piper couldn't possibly tell Polly that.

"Holy fuck," Polly almost spit her drink out as she gripped Piper's arm so she could face her.

Seeing the look on Polly's face, Piper couldn't help but feel like she's just made a massive mistake. "Holy fuck what?" But Polly just looked at her with her mouth agape. "What?"

"You kissed Alex Vause?! Shit, Piper!"

"Alex who? And why do you sound like the apocalypse is coming or something?"

"Alex Vause. She's like King Midas. Except she's obviously a _queen_ , and she doesn't turn shit into gold. She turns them gay."

Piper, hearing how _ridiculous_ this sounded, just laughed at Polly. Sure, that Alex Vause person could kiss like a pro, and that wasn't even a proper kiss if Piper was being honest, but was Polly just said did not make sense at all.

"Do you want to hear my speech about _not_ just turning gay again?"

"No thanks, I've had enough with your Kinsey scale shit. I'm serious. Do you know Jessica Wedge?"

"Everyone knows Jessica Wedge."

"Right. So you know how she's the most homophobic cunt there is, right? Well, she likes to torture gay people, and one of her favourites is, or _had been_ , Alex Vause."

"Oh, this Alex person is gay?" Piper didn't know why but she suddenly felt like she had just received a nice gift. She shook her head once she's realized this, returning her focus on Polly.

"No, shit. Didn't you hear a single thing I just said?"

"Right, sorry, It's the alcohol. Carry on."

"So, yeah. She always gave her shit, but Alex Vause never gave a fuck. But one day, maybe she just lost her patience, so to teach Jessica a lesson, she kissed her... in the mouth... in public. Next thing I know, Jessica's already dating some goth chick, and never bothered Alex again."

Remembering _their_ kiss, Piper couldn't help but understandwhy. But still refusing to believe that any person could just turn someone gay, she just shrugged her shoulders. "So? That's one case out of like a million other cases, it doesn't prove anything."

"It's not just _her_. I'm telling you Piper, you've been marked."

"You make it sound like I'm in a cheap horror flick."

"Or a trashy television show."

"True. So what are you saying, that I'm _gay_ now? Polly don't you see how ridiculous that sounds?"

"Oh, okay. Since you're so sure that what I'm saying is impossible, why don't you prove me wrong?"

"Why do I have to prove you wrong? Shouldn't you be the one proving me wrong?"

"Isn't that supposed to be the same thing?" Piper was about to argue but Polly again cut her off. "Okay, shut up, never mind. Here's the thing, why don't we just make a bet or something?"

"What are we, twelve?"

"Afraid you'll lose?" Polly gave Piper _the look,_ knowing Piper would never back out if she did so.

"Fuck no, fine what is the bet?"

Polly's lips turned into a grin. "You hang out with Alex, and if within ten days, you don't see any change in you, then you win."

"Polly, that's ridicul—" Polly made a face that was screaming ' _I knew you'd back out'_ and this pissed Piper immensely. So she breathed deeply before throwing whatever reservation she had over this, "Okay, what do I get out of this?"

"The bragging right that you're _always_ right."

"And if _theoretically_ , I lose? What do you get?"

"A gay best friend, of course."

-o-o-o-

"Did you see who it was?"

"No, I only saw blonde hair, or was it red, I don't know, it's kind of dark," said Alex, who was still thinking about the ridiculously _short_ kiss, "...and she smelled nice, like roses and vanilla."

"The fuck kind of smell is that? And of all the things that's what you noticed?"

"Well, it was kind of hard to notice anything else when she had her tongue down my throat, Nicky."

Honestly, it was _impossible_ to notice anything at all when the may-or-may-not-be-blonde woman had her lips pressed against Alex's. Alex had kissed a number of women, a huge one at that, but she didn't think she's kissed anyone with lips as soft as her surprise mystery kisser. It also helped a lot that she smelled nicely, _intoxicating_ , even.

Nicky laughed as she shook her head, "I can't believe how lucky you are sometimes."

"It's not luck, it's the charm. So, I'm guessing no need for that stupid bet now? Women come to me, Nick. I don't even have to do anything," Alex said smugly, stretching her arms and putting it behind her head, relaxing as she slouched even further against the back of the couch.

"Fuck no, if anything, that just made me want to prove you wrong even more," Nicky suddenly stood as she looked around the house full of drunken, annoying college students.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"I, my self-loving, smug asshole best friend, am going to find you a straight woman... who will teach you how to lose a bet in ten fucking days."

-o-o-o-

"What? No, I'm not gonna seek her out."

"Why, are you afraid you're gonna lose the bet tonight?"

"No, I just don't want her to think that I'm into her. I already kissed her, Pol. I'm not gonna give her any idea that I liked the kiss or something."

"Well, didn't you?"

"Didn't I what?"

"Like the kiss?"

"I—" Piper had to _physically_ stop herself before she could tell Polly that yes, she had indeed liked the kiss. She couldn't bear to have an 'I told you so' from her right now. "That's... neither here nor there."

"Sure," Polly rolled her eyes, and Piper was aware that she wasn't buying what she just said. "But Pipe, Smith is so huge. What if you never run into her again? This might be your only chance."

"So let her find me. It's not like-"

"Hey you, Blondie!"

Piper turned around at the sudden intrusion, and saw a woman with a crazy hair, walking her way towards them. "Are you... are you talking to me?"

The _other_ blondie rolled her eyes. "No, I was talking to your brunette friend and called her blondie."

Piper heard Polly's snigger and she elbowed her in the ribs which the stranger didn't fail to notice, causing her to smirk at both of them. "Sorry, do I know you?"

"No, but you're going to. I'm Nicky, Nicky Nichols." The stranger stretched her hand towards Piper, and Piper knowing it would be rude to ignore this gesture, took it and shook it feebly.

"How can I help you?"

"Are you always this formal with people?"

"Yes," it was Polly who answered, which earned her a glare from her best friend. "I'm Polly, by the way. Polly Harper. And this, my friend, is Piper Chapman."

"Hi, Polly. And hi, Piper." Piper felt uncomfortable at the way the stranger was looking at her. She wasn't eyeing her up and down (because that would totally be a deal breaker) but she looked like she was _dissecting_ Piper, but before she could say anything about it, the intruder talked again. "We are gonna have a great time."

"Excuse me?" Piper said, somewhat outraged by _Nicky's_ forwardness, only to get a loud laughter in return.

"I didn't mean it like _that_ , although I like the way you think. I just wanted to be friends."

"There's absolutely no problem with that," again, it was Polly who answered and Piper was starting to notice how eager Polly was about their new _friend_. Polly never liked entertaining other people who was trying to be nice to them, except when they were guys wanting to flirt, so this reaction from her was making Piper curious. "Are you with someone?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. I'm with my friend, just over there," _Nicky_ pointed at some direction but Piper didn't bother to look, as she was too busy studying her. "Would you care to join us? We're not harmful, I swear." She raised both her arms as if to prove her point.

"I know," Polly answered yet again, this time with a huge smile on her face.

"You do?" Piper then looked at Polly pointedly, wanting to know what the hell was going on but Polly just shrugged her shoulders as she looked back at the woman in front of them.

"I just meant she doesn't look harmful to me. Let's go?"

Before Piper could even open her mouth to tell Polly this might be a bad idea, her shorter best friend was already dragging her towards wherever this Nicky person was leading them. She was still contemplating on how she was going to kill Polly when she had the chance when they stopped walking, Nicky calling the attention of the last (or maybe first) person she wanted to see that night.

 _Alex Vause_.

-o-o-o-

Alex was getting bored, especially after being left alone by her emotionally impaired best friend when she heard her name and felt a tap on her shoulder. Recognizing the voice, she was about to curse Nicky when she noticed two other people with her. The brunette one looked pretty excited about being there, while the blonde looked like she was about to vomit.

Whatever curse she was planning on throwing Nicky was suddenly forgotten as she took in the appearance of the blonde one. Despite the semi-darkness, she could see how blue her eyes were and she swore she could spend the rest of the night looking at them if only she didn't look like she was going to pass out any minute.

She then remembered why Nicky left her in the first place and suddenly wished it was the brunette she chose to be the part of their _bet_. She had this unexplainable attraction to the blonde and if it was her that Nicky chose, it only meant two things.

Number one, she was straight. And no matter how much Alex bulshitted Nicky about being able to make anyone fall in-love with her, she knew it wasn't gonna happen with a straight girl.

Number two, she would become a part of a bet and Alex didn't like the idea of reducing her to just that especially with the way she's already made Alex feel just by standing there. She could of course, back out from the bet if it had to come to that but she was already dreading the taunts she would be getting from Nicky if she did that.

But either way, she was already looking forward to meeting Nicky's new blonde friend.

"Vause, I'd like you to meet a couple of new friends. This is Polly," she gestured to the shorter one, the brunette, "... and this is _Piper_." With the way Nicky wiggled her eyebrows at Alex as she said the blonde's name, Alex knew right there and then, she was going to have the most conflicting ten days of her life.

-o-o-o-

Piper just stood there, her insides turning as she looked straight into Nicky's _friend_ 's eyes. She now realized why Polly acted the way she did. She knew Alex, and she apparently knew her friends, too. So she must have seen this as her chance for her crazy bet to be moved into action.

To say she was nervous was a total understatement as Piper was about ready to run out of there if this Alex person would recognize her. She was hoping that she wouldn't because how awkward would it be to face the person who just randomly kissed you out of nowhere? It would be easier to be _friends_ with her if she had no idea who she was, or _what she just did_.

But seeing the look on Alex's face, Piper thought she was probably safe so the running should be put aside for now.

"Hi, I'm Alex. It's nice to meet you."

Polly extended her arm to shake the outstretched arm of Alex and if the brunette didn't nudge Piper slightly, she would've been too busy being in awe with how Alex sounded to know that she was already in front of her. Her voice was pure sex and it took Piper all the control in her body not to _moan_ at the sound of it.

 _Okay, where the fuck did that come from?_

"Piper," Alex spoke, whispered, and she was so close that Piper swore she could feel the heat radiating off of her body. "I'm _Alex._ "

"H-hi," Piper's fist clenched as she fought hard not to slap her own face from stuttering. She hasn't really looked at Alex when she kissed her and if only she had known how she looked, she would have extended their kiss just a little longer.

To say that she was attractive almost sounded like an _insult_ because Alex was so much _more_. She was mesmerizing and Piper felt so drawn by her that, as dramatic as it sounded, she noticed everyone else fading into a background as Alex looked her in the eyes, her lips drawing up into a confident smirk.

Piper was only taken back to reality when she heard someone clear her throat, and realizing how close their proximity was, she took a few steps away, tucking a few strands of her hair behind her ear. She could feel heat fill her face up and she was suddenly reminded of how _unsober_ she was, from the alcohol or from Alex's presence, she wasn't really sure.

"I'm going to get us some drinks," Nicky announced, a little louder than necessary and Piper could hear the amusement in her tone. "Polly, would you like to join me?"

Piper's head quickly shot towards Polly, silently begging her not to leave her alone with Alex. Piper wasn't sure how she would handle being alone with her, especially in her state right now but seeing the look on Polly's face, she knew leaving her alone, _with Alex_ , was exactlywhat her crazy best friend was planning on doing.

"We'll be right back," Polly whispered as she and Nicky started walking away from them.

And then there were two.

-o-o-o-

Knowing Nicky, Alex was pretty sure she wasn't coming back anytime soon. She was kind of disappointed that Nicky chose Piper, but then again she didn't have any choice but to turn her charm all the way on. She still had to win the bet after all.

"So, _Piper_..." Alex noticed Piper squirm in her seat just right across her and she almost smirked at this, knowing full well that it was _her_ causing that reaction. This bet might be easier to win than she first thought. "Is it just Piper? Like an actress or singer or something? Cher, Sia, Beyonce?"

Piper gave Alex a nervous smile before shaking her head slightly. She looked so adorable Alex knew she'd be entertained just watching her all night. Not that that's not creepy at all.

"No, it's Piper Chapman. And you?"

"Piper Chapman, that's a cool name. I'm Alex Vause." Piper just nodded before turning her sight elsewhere and Alex was starting to wonder what was making her so nervous. Deciding to find out for herself, Alex put her elbows on the table and locked her hands together before she called the blonde's attention. "Am I making you nervous Piper Chapman?"

"I'm sorry?" Piper's eyebrows shot up and finally looked back at Alex.

"I can't help but notice you've been avoiding looking at me ever since you got here. Is there something on my face?" Alex was wearing this shit-eating grin and it only grew wider when she noticed her eyes dart towards her lips. "Something you like, probably?"

Piper immediately pretended as if she wasn't just staring at Alex's lips few seconds ago and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not nervous. And I'm not seeing anything I like." Suddenly, the timid and shy-looking Piper disappeared replaced by this new one who now looked irritated.

"Okay, if you say so."

Alex's mind then started working, thinking how she was gonna play this one. It's either she went with her usual confident self (that seemed to be already putting Piper off), or she could tone down the assholeness and act as if she just wanted to be _friends_.

"So, _Piper,_ what's your major?" she decided to ask, not knowing where to start. It was pissing her slightly because she never had to think hard (or even just _do_ anything) for girls to like her, to throw themselves at her if she was which was what seemed to be happening with Piper right now.

This question seemed to have caught Piper off guard because she couldn't answer as quickly as a normal person would to such a question."Uhm, I'm majoring in English. I don't have any minor yet. I'm still torn between theatre and Literature so..." she then trailed off, the irritation on her face replaced with something else Alex couldn't place. "How about you?"

"Major in Business, minor in bullshitting my way through college," she wiggled her eyebrows causing a soft chuckle from Piper and a shake of her head. "It's a very complicated program but I'm really good at it."

"I can see that actually."

Alex was gonna take it slow, she was gonna go for the 'I-just-wanna-be-friends' tactic but seeing as she only had _ten_ days (and not at all because of Piper's little smile that seemed to be drawing Alex's attention more than any other smile usually would,) she decided on the other _tactic_.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Very subtle change of topic."

"What can I say, I'm not one to beat around the bush."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're really hot, and not to sound shallow but I really like hot girls."

Alex could see that Piper wasn't expecting this kind of response at all, but she immediately gathered herself (which impressed Alex immensely, no one had ever been this composed in her presence before.)

"Well I don't."

"I'm pretty sure I can change your mind. Wanna _bet_?"

Piper then looked at Alex with a total disbelief on her face, her mouth slightly open before sniggering, "Does that really work with everyone?"

"I don't know if it does but it certainly has."

"Then I'm sorry to be the first one to decline, but I'm straight. And even if I wasn't, you're not my type."

"Ouch. You wound my heart, Piper Chapman," Alex retorted back, holding her hand to her chest in mock hurt. "So there's nothing I can do to change your mind?"

"Nope."

Alex then shrugged her shoulders before looking at Piper straight in her eyes. "Okay."

-o-o-o-

Piper was aware of her heart racing. She was aware of the heat that was filling her face as Alex _attempted_ to flirt with her, and she couldn't understand why the raven-haired was having this effect on her. Remembering what Polly just told her a while ago, she now realized that it wasn't as _impossible_ as she first thought.

Alex was _hot._ She was gorgeous and she was sexy as hell. She had this aura about her that could draw anyone's attention, like a moth to a flame. It would _probably_ be easy for Piper to fall for her charms. She would _probably_ even stop caring about her and Polly's bet and would _probably_ happily _turn gay_ for her.

Except she was also smug, and her confidence was _way_ over the top. She might also be an asshole (Piper didn't wanna be _assed_ to find out) and so no matter how attractive Piper would find her, there was no way she was gonna fall for someone like her.

So at the moment, she _kind of_ felt safe, was a hundred percent sure she was going to win the bet she had with her best friend (at that exact moment, Piper accidentally looked back at Alex and she was looking at her with such an intense gaze that the _hundred percent_ slightly fell to 99 %.)

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

She didn't wait for Alex's reply and quickly walked towards the bathroom which was thankfully empty. It was the second she closed the door that Piper realized it was the first time she was breathing properly ever since she saw Alex, (or _kissed_ her.) She had to splash some water on her face still feeling the heat on it and afterwards looked at herself in the mirror.

As she did so, Alex's face suddenly flashed as if it was exactly in front of her, her confident smirk painted on her beautiful, smug fucking face. " _Damn you for being so hot,"_ Piper whispered, almost _hissed_ , angrily at her reflection on the mirror, her shoulders slumping slightly as the realization hit her: fighting off her attraction to Alex wouldn't be as easy as she had just made herself believe.

She then went inside a cubicle to pee, feeling safe for being this far away from Alex. But as she went out afterwards, Alex was standing in front of the mirror, her eyes already trained on Piper, her stupid smirk still plastered on her face.

"Are you stalking me?"

"You were taking quite long, I was starting to worry."

 _"That voice I swear to God,"_ Piper thought to herself, and she found herself breathing unevenly again, her heart beating against her chest rapidly. "It's the bathroom, not the Jurassic Park."

Alex chuckled at this, and Piper revelled at the sound of it. "You a fan of dinosaurs?"

Piper chose to ignore this and proceeded to the other sink to wash her hands. She knew that Alex was still looking at her, she could feel it especially with Alex this _close_ to her again but she had to physically stop herself from looking back. She couldn't let Alex affect her this way so she pretended like Alex wasn't there and proceeded with what she was supposed to be doing.

She then saw from her peripheral view that Alex started walking away and just when she thought she was just leaving the comfort room, Piper felt her stand so closely behind her with almost no distance between them. Her eyes immediately shot to Alex through the mirror and saw her rest her arms on either side of her effectively trapping her with no way out unless she pushed Alex's arm out of the way. But that would require her to _touch_ Alex and that was the _last_ thing Piper needed to do right now.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"What if..." Alex started as she moved even closer to Piper, her mouth merely inches from the shell of her ear, her eyes still boring a hole into Piper's soul "What if I tell you that I can make you feel _really_ good?" Her voice had been turned down an octave, and Piper was so sure she hasn't heard anyone sound as sexy as Alex did right now. "...that there are things I can do to you that you wouldn't even think possible, unless you're already screaming my name over... _and over_...again."

Piper could feel herself shudder and prayed to any gods seeing this right now that Alex didn't feel it. She could feel her resolve slowly melting away, imagining what Alex just whispered to her, even forgetting that she wasn't supposed to be feeling this way because she was _straight,_ and straight people didn't react this way to the same sex.

"Let me out, Alex," Piper _almost_ applauded herself for not stuttering as she said this line but she also knew that Alex heard the uncertainty in her voice, because she sure as hell did.

Surprisingly, Alex removed her left arm out of the way, giving Piper a way out. But Piper couldn't move, not as eager to feel the loss of Alex's close proximity to her.

"One night, Pipes," Piper couldn't help but dwell on the nickname Alex just gave her, loving the way it came out of her lips. "...that's all I'm asking. If you decide that you're really and still straight after that, I'll back off. But if _not_ , you can just thank me afterwards." She then winked and Piper swore she felt her legs turn into jelly at this.

"I c-can't..." Piper whispered, not only unable to move but also unable to put her gaze away from Alex's eyes. They were mesmerizing, and even if she wasn't speaking, Piper felt like she still was.

"Why not?"

Piper sucked in a sharp breath as Alex's lips _very slightly_ grazed her ear. The effect was electric that sent shivers down Piper's spine. If she could elicit this reaction from Piper by _merely_ doing this, what more if she was already properly touching her?

"BecauseIenteredintoabetwithmybestfriend!" she then spit out, not being able to control herself ( _libido_ , if she was being honest.)

She _wanted_ Alex, she knew that by now. After that kiss that they shared earlier (which Alex was still unaware of, thanks to all the gods in heavens) she wanted to feel her hands on her, needed to feel her touch burn her skin. She was still convinced that this didn't make her gay but she hadn't had sex in three months and she also had needs. Besides, she already had too much to drink.

So yes, she wanted to _fuck_ Alex. But no, she wasn't gay.

And she knew that it would be impossible for Polly to believe this which was why she still couldn't do it. Because as much as she was dying for Alex to _probably_ fuck her brains out, she still had this irrational need to _win_ at everything, and that included her bet with Polly.

She only realized that Alex had already put a distance between them when she spoke, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Nothing," Piper lamely said, realizing how ridiculous she would sound once she told Alex the truth.

"No, 'coz I'm pretty sure you just said you entered into a bet with your best friend. And I know what that means, but I don't understand why it has to do anything with spending a night with me."

"I said nothing, just forget I said anything about it and no, I don't wanna spend a night with you, whatever the hell that means," Piper started to walk past Alex but the taller woman held her arm and Piper felt that _jolt_ again, but she had to ignore it because there were more pressing matters at the moment, except how soft Alex's palm felt against her skin.

"No, explain."

Piper sighed, knowing there was no way out of this. "My best friend knows you, and she told me that you could turn anyone gay," Piper had to roll her eyes at this, only for Alex to cock an eyebrow at her, "...and I said, that's impossible. So she made this bet, and if I don't turn gay within ten days of having any interaction with you, then I win. I know it's stupid, but it's Polly, and she's crazy."

Piper said quickly, thinking that it would be better to just get it over and done with. She was expecting Alex to be pissed, to be part of some crazy bet. But surprising her once more, the raven-haired just laughed, throwing her head back giving Piper the opportunity to look at her nice neck, imagining what would feel like if she sucked on her porcelain skin.

 _What in the ever loving fuck?_

"You find that _funny_?!"

"Kind of. 'Coz you know, you just lost."

"Excuse me? You did not turn me gay!" At this point, Piper had already forgotten how she wanted to have sex with Alex just a moment ago. All she could see again was the self-loving, over confident, smug _asshole (_ yes, Piper had found that out now.)

"Maybe I didn't, because you always have been."

"I am not gay,"

"Piper, you just spent the last minutes thinking how much you wanna fuck me. In case you didn't notice, that totally screams gay."

"I do _not_ want to fuck you, and fuck you for thinking that I do!" Before Alex could even respond to this, Piper was out of the comfort room, her _Chapman temper_ coming out with her.

-o-o-o-

Piper saw Polly and Nicky at the table she and Alex left a while ago. Still seething, she grabbed Polly's arm as she pulled her up, without giving Nicky even just a glance.

"Wait, what? What's going on?" Polly asked worriedly.

"We're leaving."

"What?! Why, where's Alex?"

"I don't fucking know, Polly. Come on!"

She then dragged Polly out of the house and when they were away from the crowd, she let go of her arm as she faced her confused best friend. "Oh my God, Polly, why did you leave me with her? She's an asshole!"

"What? Who's an asshole?"

"Stop pretending like you don't know what I'm talking about. This is your fault, you know. You knew she was friends with that Nicky person so you let her drag us to her."

"Whoah, what's with all the blaming? You're the one that kissed her."

If looks could kill, Polly would have dropped dead to the ground right now. "I didn't know it was her. And it was a dare, which was supposed to be left as that, a dare. Oh my God, I can't believe I just kissed someone like her, she's like the biggest... _fucking..._ asshole in the entire world, ugh!"

"Okay, Pipe. Calm down and breathe." Piper did as she was told, urging Polly to continue. "There ya go. Now tell me what happened, why are you so fucking pissed?"

So Piper told Polly what happened, leaving the part where she actually did want to sleep with Alex. "I can't believe that she just accused me of being gay. I mean, I don't have a problem with being gay, it's just the way she said it, like she already knows me when she doesn't have the slightest clue about who I am."

"I'm sorry Pipe, I should have known," Polly said, guilt filling her face.

"How could she have gotten all those women?" Piper continued with her rant, ignoring Polly's apology. "I mean, I understand Jessica Wedge, she's like the most superficial person there is. Sure, Alex is hot—"

"Ah, so you admit she's hot."

"What are you—did you even listen to a word I said?!"

"Yes, Piper. It was kind of hard not to, because of the yelling. I think I might actually be deaf. Listen, just forget about her okay? It was a stupid bet anyway, if you really think that you can't just turn gay, then I believe you. Just forget the bet ever happened, just forget Alex Vause. Besides, you may not see her again anyway."

"Fuck no! Bet's still on. You know I don't back out of anything," Piper firmly said, more determined than ever to prove to Polly that Alex wasn't worthy to be compared to King Midas, or any literary character at all. She was way below their level.

"You do know, I just said I believed you, right?"

"Yes, but ten days aren't over yet. Just say that to me again afterwards."

"Fine, but if you really still wanna continue this, you can't spend the next ten days avoiding her."

"What?"

"You have to spend time with her, Pipe. Coz that's kind of the essence of the bet."

-o-o-o-

"What the fuck just happened?" Nicky immediately asked when Alex had come back to their table, still sporting an amused face. "The blonde chick just came here, pissing mad and dragged Polly out, what did you do?"

"I just said some wrong words."

Alex wasn't planning on telling Nicky the truth because if she did and Nicky realized that Piper wasn't actually straight, she'd insist on looking for another woman for Alex to pursue and she didn't want that. She wanted _Piper._ She wasn't only beautiful and sexy as fuck but she had this fire in her that challenged Alex. It made her want her more, made her want Piper's flame to burn into her skin.

It wasn't even about the bet anymore, Alex had stopped caring about that the minute her lips touched a part of Piper's skin. It had become about making the blonde _hers,_ as she said a while ago, over and over again.

And the fact that Piper was in a bet that put her in a position where she had to resist Alex made it even more exciting for the raven-haired. She loved challenges. And a challenge that brought with it someone like Piper Chapman was even a better one.

"So, is it safe to say that you're just about to lose the bet?"

"Oh fuck no. You know I never lose, Nick. This actually just made it even more interesting."

-o-o-o-

Piper was leaving her dorm for her first class when she saw the most unexpected person she'd see today. Thinking how she could have found her, Piper decided it was best to ignore her. Sure she promised Polly that she wasn't gonna spend the next ten days avoiding Alex but that didn't mean she was already ready to see her this early. She hadn't had her coffee yet. And Piper didn't function properly without coffee.

"Hey, Piper. Piper, wait." Alex's arm circled around Piper's arm but quickly withdrew it when Piper glared at her.

"What, Alex?" It was the first time Piper was seeing Alex properly and she couldn't help but see how even _more_ attractive she was in broad daylight. She noticed her tattoos that made her even more interesting, her green eyes that spoke volumes, her lips that Piper craved to taste again.

But she immediately put these thoughts so deep inside her so they wouldn't mess with her head again. Her resolve had to stay intact. And Alex's attractive features had with no doubt the ability to melt that resolve.

"I just... I just wanted to apologize for what I said last night. I didn't mean to offend you in any way."

Piper was surprised seeing Alex apologize, thinking she was someone who never did apologies. But then again, maybe Alex just changed tactics on how to get into her pants and she wasn't going to give her the satisfaction that it might work. "You didn't. It's fine."

"It's fine? So, you yelling at me and storming out, that was you being... _fine_?"

"You know what Alex, just- never mind, just forget about it," Piper said exasperatedly, looking at her watch and realizing she was going to be late in ten minutes. She was about to walk past Alex once more but the other woman's voice froze her to her spot once again.

"Wait."

"I really have to get to class now."

"I just wanna make sure if I'm forgiven?

It took Piper every ounce of her strength not to smile at this. Alex suddenly looked adorable and last night, Piper wouldn't have thought she'd see this side of her.

 _Find you a man that can do both. Except she wasn't a man. Huh._

"You are."

"Can you do the _forgiving_ by having coffee with me?

"I'm sorry?"

"Have coffee with me... not right now, you obviously have class. So maybe after?"

"Alex, I told you... I'm not gay."

"Right, 'coz having coffee with gay people makes you gay."

"No, I didn't... I didn't mean it like that. I just—"

"I just wanna be friends."

"You do?" Piper asked, not hiding the scepticism in her tone. Alex did _imply_ that she wanted to sleep with her, and people who wanted to just be _friends_ didn't do that.

"Yes, Piper. You're not exactly my type, you know?" she was wearing this smile that told Piper she meant exactly the opposite of that, and Piper couldn't help but smile as well.

"Weren't you just trying to convince me to have coffee with you? 'Coz that didn't sound like it at all."

"No, I meant, straight people. Not my type. Doesn't mean I don't find you attractive, though. 'Coz you are... way too hot. But again, not my type... at all."

"So that thing last night about you trying to convince me, and _failing_ , to sleep with you, that's just _gone_?"

"Well, if you wanna put it back on the table, I wouldn't say no."

"Huh, you wish."

Alex then chuckled and Piper swore she liked this side of her better than the one she met last night. "So? Coffee? My treat. And I promise no funny business."

Piper made it look like she was still giving this much thought, but truthfully, the moment she heard the word _coffee,_ there was no way she was going to decline. It, of course, didn't have anything to do with the fact that she was having it with Alex Vause. None at all.

"10 am. Meet me here. Don't be late, Vause."

And as Piper walked away from Alex, she realized she had just forgotten all about her anger towards her, replaced by a slight _excitement_ towards their coffee date, which wasn't actually a date, if she was being specific.

-o-o-o-

The next four days passed in a blur, Piper finding herself spending more and more time with Alex. She was still cocky as usual, and she still flirted with her from time to time (admitting on the third day that she didn't want to be _just_ friends after all, not that Piper was surprised), but Piper didn't find this irritating now.

She actually started looking forward to Alex's stupid jokes, found herself genuinely laughing at them. She's also started welcoming Alex's tendencies to piss her off, knowing it was just her way of getting her attention, and Piper had always been generous giving it to her. She started liking that it was _her_ attention that Alex wanted, given the fact that every other girl was giving it to her without her asking.

And as much as she wouldn't like to admit it to Polly or to Alex and most especially to herself, she's also started loving every minute spent with Alex, no matter what that actually meant, started _missing_ her presence whenever they had to part ways.

It was on the fifth day that Piper noticed a change in Alex. She had just finished her class and was about to go back to her dorm when she saw Alex sitting under one of the trees, her back leaning against the trunk.

Usually, she would wait for Alex to call her attention, never willing to make the first move to go near her. So she was gonna turn the other way around, not wanting to break this habit today.

But there was something about Alex at that moment that seemed to have caught Piper's attention. She seemed _different_ somehow and before she could even realize what she was doing, she found herself walking towards her for the first time since she had walked towards her to give her that _kiss_.

When Alex noticed her, Piper was expecting her to throw some snarky, asshole-ish remark or maybe even flirt with her immediately. But instead, Alex just gave her a small smile, saying a soft ' _Hey,'_ before looking straight ahead again.

Deciding to pretend that she was just passing by, Piper just gave her a nod and continued walking until she was at a safe distance from her, but at a good enough place to still watch her unnoticed. Piper sat at a bench nearby and decided to quietly observe Alex.

In all the days that she's known her, Alex never passed up a chance to either flirt with her or piss her off so this was a surprise to her. She hated it but felt like she's been ignored and it stung a little. But then she realized maybe Alex already tired of this, that she wanted to spend her time on women who actually threw themselves at her, that she was just wasting her time on Piper.

That thought stung just a little bit more.

And yet, Piper couldn't help but feel like there's something more. Coz if Alex was really ignoring her, she wouldn't have acknowledged her presence, wouldn't have smiled at her at all.

That's when Piper knew there was something wrong. When she remembered Alex's smile and realized it wasn't _her_ at all. Alex's smile can light up an entire place, no matter how much of an asshole Piper thought her to be, her smiles were always genuine. It's one of the reasons why Piper actually liked spending time with her, because her smile was _beautiful_ and Piper thought the world could use more _beautiful_ right now.

But Alex's smile a while ago was different. Yes, it was still beautiful but it was also another thing. It was _sad._

Without thinking about it, Piper stood up and slowly walked towards where Alex was sitting. She then stood in front of her until the raven-haired looked up. Alex squinted her eyes at her as if she was questioning why she was standing there, awkward and filled with nerves.

"Everything okay?" Alex asked, her eyes still squinting slightly probably at the direct sunlight she was getting from looking up at Piper.

"Yeah, you?"

"Everything's fine."

"What, no smug remarks for me today?"

Alex chuckled but it still felt wrong to Piper, strange even. "Is that all you ever expect from me now?"

"Maybe. Can I-?" Piper stretched her arm and pointed at the space beside Alex but instead of answering, she just scooted to the side to create more space for Piper. She then copied Alex's position, looking straight ahead instead of at her. "What's wrong?"

"Am I really that obvious?"

Piper then decided to look at Alex, raised an eyebrow and wordlessly gestured _'duh._ '

It took Alex a while before she answered, like she was thinking whether it was right to answer. And then she did, and she looked even sadder than before. "It's my mom's death anniversary today."

"Oh, Alex. I'm so sorry." Alex just sadly smiled at her before playing with the grass underneath her shoe. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Alex again looked at her, but this time with a slight surprise on her face. She didn't say anything about this though. "People say it takes time for the pain to go away, that time somehow _heals_. But maybe those people haven't experienced losing someone you love so much yet. Because it's been three years and it still hurts as if I just lost her yesterday."

Piper searched for words to say to this but she couldn't find any. She didn't know how it was possible but it felt like she was feeling Alex's pain too, and suddenly she found it a little harder to breathe. She also had the sudden urge to reach out to Alex, to hold her in any way that she could, but she stopped herself, making her feel shittier than she already felt.

"Do you know how much I hate college?" Alex asked, and Piper was thankful for it, giving her an excuse for her silence earlier.

"Do you, now?" She smiled, hoping Alex would, too. Thankfully, she did.

"Yeah, everyone sucks. Except for me, of course," she shrugged like it was a very obvious statement and Piper found herself smiling at this. She then realized that Alex's _smugness_ had been making her smile more than she had ever thought it would.

"Of course. So why are you here then?"

"Because I don't want my mom to look down to see what I'm doing with my life and vomit angel dusts because of how much I'm fucking up. I wanna make her proud."

Piper then felt a tug on her chest, seeing this new side of Alex that she's never seen before, her _vulnerability_ , her _soft_ side. "I'm sure she's proud of you, Alex."

"Really? Despite the assholeness?"

"Yeah, despite the assholeness."

They then decided to not say anything else, silently enjoying the silence and each other's company, watching everyone walk past them. It was about ten minutes later when Alex looked at her watch and moved to stand up.

"I gotta go to class. You?"

"I might stay here for a bit."

"Okay," Alex nodded while she stood, before turning her back on Piper. But before she could take another step, she looked back at her again, while she adjusted her glasses. "Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"You know what," she then smiled and Piper noticed that it was the same smile she's always liked seeing again.

Before Piper could say anything back, Alex was walking away from her.

-o-o-o-

Piper had been standing outside Alex's building, having backed out a couple times only to finally decide to just push through with this. She wasn't sure if this was a great idea but seeing that _other_ side of Alex earlier picked at her curiosity and she suddenly wanted to see more of it.

So here she was, waiting for Alex to come out, about to back out once again when her eyes locked with that of Alex's, the brunette coming towards her way with a huge grin (and a semi-surprise look) on her face.

"Hey..." Piper greeted, not being able to stop herself from smiling as well. She was glad to see Alex, happy that she seemed to be feeling better than a while ago.

"Piper? Are you stalking me?"

"Ha ha very funny. I just..." Piper paused, unsure of what to tell Alex. The only times they've spent together were during their daily coffee _dates_ and sometimes a few minutes outside of class. And they had always been initiated by Alex.

"Yes?"

"I need you." Alex's eyebrows immediately shot up and her lips turned into a shit-eating grin which made Piper realize what she just said must have meant to Alex. "Shit. I didn't... not like _that_."

"Oh. Then like _what_?" Alex chuckled.

"It's just, Polly's gone for the rest of the week and I know Nicky is, too—"

"I didn't know you're keeping tabs on my friends."

"First of all, you only have a friend."

"True."

"And Polly knows everything."

"I don't doubt that. You were saying?"

"So yeah, since your best friend and my best friend are not around... maybe we can get dinner... together? So yeah, that's what I... needed... need you for," Piper hated herself for stammering realizing how pathetic she must have sounded.

But she immediately forgot about this as Alex's eyebrow shot up once again, and Piper hated how _sexy_ she found it whenever Alex did this. To be honest, she found a lot of things Alex did sexy. Not that she was ever going to admit that.

"Are you asking me out?" She was wearing this smile that was both cocky and flirty and genuine and Piper had the sudden urge to wipe it off her face by _kissing_ her.

Embarrassed by her own thoughts, she suddenly realized how _wrong_ this was. She didn't need to spend more time with Alex than she already did and she would be so much better off that way. So she quickly shook her head and started backing away.

"That's not- it's... okay never mind. I'll just, I'll just go."

"Hey, Pipes! Hey. Sorry, I was kidding. I'm an asshole."

Piper wanted to correct Alex and tell her she didn't find this behaviour asshole-ish at all but she realized it was better that Alex thought this way than her knowing the real reason behind her sudden need to chicken out. "Thank you."

"But dinner sounds great. Does the offer still stand?"

Looking at Alex's hopeful face, Piper's doubt evaporated into thin air as she smiled widely. "Yeah, let's go."

-o-o-o-

"Tell me what it feels like." Alex said as she and Piper ate their dinner, Chinese take-out, as per the blonde's request. They were inside her and Nicky's dorm, insisting that they'd be more comfortable there. At first, Piper was reluctant and Alex couldn't really blame her. She'd always been very vocal about how much she liked Piper and the blonde must have thought she could take advantage of her.

But even though she was an asshole, Alex was aware of that, she never took advantage of anyone. She wanted them to _want_ her on their own, without any force whatsoever. And besides, this was Piper and Alex respected her.

So she was able to convince her and so here they were.

"What _what_ feels like?"

"To grow up with both parents?" Alex saw the surprise in Piper's face as she asked her the question. She also saw the way the blonde's entire body tensed, like this wasn't a conversation she wanted to have at all.

"I... you're probably expecting some great answer, but I don't have one, Al." The nickname slipped, and if Alex wasn't worried that she might have offended her with her question, she would have loved hearing it from her more. "I'm sorry, I know I probably sound like I'm taking my parents for granted but if you're expecting to hear happy stories about them or with them, then I can't give you any."

"No, I understand. I'm sorry I even asked. But if you feel like telling me any story at all, doesn't need to be happy. Like if you just wanna rant or something, I'm just around."

"Thanks."

Piper seemed to have relaxed a bit as the topic ended. Taking a note to be more sensitive about this in the future, Alex then turned their conversation towards something lighter. "So where'd Polly go?"

"I don't know, she didn't tell me. She just said she's going somewhere and that's it. I found it odd actually. It's Polly, she talks... like a lot. How about Nicky?"

"She went somewhere, too, and she didn't tell me either. Wait... you don't think—"

"Polly and Nicky?" Piper chuckled as she said this and Alex couldn't help but feel a warmth on her chest as she witnessed this. "Noooo... or I don't know, do you?"

"I don't know, Pipes. I can't even imagine those two. But if they are, well who are we to stop true love?"

"Nicky and Polly? Polly's straighter than a stick so I really doubt that. But who knows, right?" And then she looked at Alex, with this intense gaze that Alex didn't know what to make of.

That look made Alex speechless for a while, and that came with the realization that she didn't just want to sleep with Piper anymore. Piper was the first person who had ever _successfully_ made her feel better on her mom's death anniversary and that said a lot more than any words can ever explain. She's made her feel things she had never allowed to feel for anyone else and Piper had made her _love_ those feelings, made her want to have so much more.

So yeah, Alex wanted all of these but she didn't know if there was any chance she was gonna have that. The thought made her heart ache in ways it hadn't before.

"Y-yeah. Who knows?"

They continued eating in silence, Alex throwing her usual snarky comments at Piper, which she noticed the blonde didn't mind now. It even made Piper so much more attractive because she could always answer her sarcasm with her own sarcasm, their never-ending banters making their conversations so much more fun to have.

They decided to watch a movie afterwards, their backs leaning on each arm on both sides of the couch, their legs almost touching. They'd drift their attention away from the movie once in a while to talk about something, personal or just anything in random and Alex.

Piper was smart. Sure sometimes she had this foot-in-mouth disease that Alex only found adorable but she was smarter than most people Alex knew, probably the smartest and that just made her even hotter. She would randomly burst out some random facts and Alex listened intently, not wanting to miss a single thing that would come out of Piper's lips.

Other moments when Piper wasn't looking, Alex just stared at her, watched the way her lips turned into a smile during the funny parts of the film, or how her eyebrows crinkled whenever an interesting part of the movie would get her attention. Alex somehow loved watching Piper much, much more than watching the movie.

The movie then ended, and Alex knew it was time for Piper to go. But she didn't want her to leave, wanted her to stay just a little bit more. But asking her to stay would be asking for too much, so when Piper said she needed to go, Alex just smiled and nodded, already feeling Piper's absence before she even stood from her couch.

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner, I really had a great time."

"I'm glad I did, 'coz I had a great time, too."

They stood at the dorm's door awkwardly, for the first time ever since they've gotten past that. They were looking at each other and Alex knew that if they stayed like that for even just five seconds longer, she wouldn't be able to stop herself from kissing the blonde. And she really didn't wanna ruin what they had right now by doing something stupid.

But she also didn't wanna miss the opportunity to ask Piper for more time spent together. "Do you wanna do this again tomorrow night?"

Piper smiled widely, and it was all the answer Alex needed. "I really do. Good night, Al."

"Good night, Pipes."

-o-o-o-

Like they agreed on the night before, Alex and Piper were back in the former's dorm playing cards while drinking beer out of cans. They were at that point where they were sober enough to know what was still going on but drunk enough that they were being more touchy than usual.

During the first hour, they were sitting on the floor facing each other but hours later, they were sitting side by side, comparing their cards as they laughed at nothing in particular, just being blissfully happy.

"What are we playing again?" Piper asked, and her face was so close to Alex's that Alex could feel the warmth of her breath on her skin. She faced her like it wasn't bothering her at all and smiled, aware that she probably looked like an idiot at that moment.

"Cards?"

"I meant what game, dumbass."

Alex laughed and felt Piper's chin on her shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"You smell _really_ good," Piper said as she inhaled, probably more drunk than Alex thought she was. She then hung her arm on Alex's shoulder, reaching for a few strands of her hair as she played with them.

Suddenly, Alex's heart started beating like it was trying to get out of her chest as a realization hit her like a train wreck. She's been putting this off for the longest time making herself believe that it didn't matter anymore because this wasn't really about the _bet_ anymore. But she knew that she had to tell Piper, even though it ended up being the thing that ruined what they had right now, if they even had _something_.

Thinking this would either make or break them, she stayed still just enjoying Piper's closeness and how soothing the way she was playing with her hair was, as she kept her chin on her shoulder. But before deciding to back out of it, she decided to finally tell Piper the truth that had been eating at her for the past few days, feeling like she's betraying the blonde by keeping this from her.

"There's something I need to tell you," Alex said, not moving from their previous position.

It was Piper who moved, crawling until she was facing her again, their knees bumping together. "What is it?"

"Uhm, you're gonna be mad at me for this. You're probably never going to speak to me again afterwards but before you do that, I want you to know that ever since that day when I asked you for coffee, that wasn't part of the original part anymore."

"I don't understand, Al."

"You know that I really like you, right?" Piper's features became soft and Alex didn't know if it was because of the alcohol but the blonde suddenly held her hand, linking their fingers together.

Looking at their hands, Piper whispered. "I know."

"Everything I did starting that first day after the night we met, all of those things... I did them because I really, really like you, Pipes." This time, Piper was looking at her again and Alex had the urge to wrap her arms around her, just in case this was the last night Piper wasn't going to hate her. "But the way we met, it wasn't accidental."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when you told me you made a bet with your best friend, about you not turning gay?"

"Al, that was—I didn't..." Piper suddenly looked worried and guilt crawled up Alex's gut realizing she had just made her feel bad.

"No, don't worry. That's okay. You were honest to me from that moment, but I wasn't. Nicky and I were in a bet, too. She said I couldn't make a straight girl fall in love with me in ten days and made a bet out of it and I agreed. And then she saw you and introduced you to me. I'm so sorry, Piper. I understand if you don't wanna talk to me anymore. But I swear to God, winning that bet hasn't been my intention anymore. It hasn't even been on my mind except all the times I wanted to tell you. I'm really sorry."

Slowly, Piper untangled their fingers and Alex felt her heart break. She already prepared herself for the anger, for Piper lashing out on her or just leaving, but what happened next she hadn't prepared for _at all_.

Because before she even knew what was happening, Piper's lips were on her, soft and tasted of beer. Her hands were on her face, pulling her for more contact. Alex felt all of her worries disappear, replaced by this need to hold Piper even closer, to feel her lips against her own even more intensely.

So she held her closer and kissed her just a little bit harder.

"So you're not mad at me?"

Instead of answering, Piper just shook her head before kissing her again.

But something else surprised Alex and it was the fact that this didn't feel like the _first time_. It felt familiar, like she's done this before. She thought that it maybe, that's what it always felt like when you're kissing someone you really liked.

But then it hit her.

She pulled away from Piper as she looked into her eyes. "It's you."

Confusion came across Piper's face as she moved from Alex just a little bit further. "What?"

"You're my mystery kisser."

And then Piper was blushing that all Alex wanted to do was grab her face again and kiss her senseless. She told Piper their first meeting wasn't an accident, that it wasn't decided by fate or whatever romantic word was out there. But maybe she was wrong.

Maybe they were meant to meet after all.

"Wh-what are you talking about. I have no ide—" But Alex pressed her lips to Piper's again, just to prove her point, just to make sure she wasn't just imagining it. And also because she really, _really_ ,couldn't wait another second to kiss Piper again.

Then she broke the contact once more as she looked at Piper who was now sporting a sheepish look on her face. "Maybe you could just... check one more time? To be sure."

So Alex did. She kissed her like Piper deserved to be kissed. And then the night seemed to have just become so much more beautiful than it already was.

-o-o-o-

Piper had just gone out of her room and was about to go to her first class when she saw Alex leaning against the wall of her dorm room, just casually standing there. She was wearing a simple white v-neck shirt and black leather pants with knee high boots.

She looked sexy as hell and Piper wasn't passing up the opportunity to let her know that.

"Hey, you look hot today," Piper trapped Alex as she kissed her on her lips. It was slow and sensual and she had to suck in breath when they pulled apart.

"I do, right?" Alex whispered, putting both hands on Piper's waist, pressing a kiss on her cheek.

"What are you doing here?" Piper stayed where she was, thinking that personal space just didn't work for her and Alex anymore. They needed to be close together, needed to be together skin to skin.

"Picking you up. You have class at eight, right? I'm gonna walk with you to class."

"But you don't have class until one p.m. Did you really just wake up early so you can walk with me to class?"

"No, I woke up early so I can see you earlier."

"Have I mentioned how cute you are?"

"Nope, I don't think so."

"Well then I'm telling you now. You look cute as fuck." She kissed her again which Alex returned very eagerly. "And hot. Very hot," she added in between kisses.

Alex and Piper's kisses then turned into a full make out session and Piper was so close to pulling Alex inside her dorm and just ditch class when the taller girl pulled herself away from her.

"You have to get to class, Pipes."

"But I don't wanna," Piper went back to kissing her, realizing how _addicting_ Alex's lips were.

And thankfully, Alex let her, even tangling her fingers on her hair, but only a few seconds have passed before she pulled away again, causing Piper to groan. "Al," she whined making Alex laugh.

"I swear I want to but if you miss class today and you come back to your senses afterwards, you're just gonna beat yourself up over it for days. And I really don't wanna deal with your cranky ass," Piper laughed as she lightly smacked Alex's arm. "We can do this later, okay?"

"Okay."

As they walked towards her class hand in hand, Piper couldn't help but smile to herself, enjoying Alex's warm hand enveloping her own. She loved this, she liked how Alex made her feel. She loved how much Alex cared for her, how much happy Alex made her.

Piper loved this. And she kind of wanted to it to last a little bit longer.

But if she was really being honest, she also kind of didn't want it to end, ever.

-o-o-o-

A couple more days passed. Alex and Piper were in Piper's dorm, lying side by side on her bed. They weren't doing anything, just listening to Edwin McCain's I'll Be (Piper's playlist, much to Alex's protest but she didn't think she could ever really say no to Piper.) They weren't doing anything and yet it felt everything to Alex, and she knew it was simply because she was with Piper and somehow along the way, Piper had suddenly become Alex's _everything_.

Alex knew that it was fast, but she's never been this happy before, and probably wouldn't be as happy (not even close) if it was someone else. Because everything that was happening right now all boiled down to _Piper_.

"What are you thinking?" Piper asked as she laid on her side so she could look at Alex.

Alex didn't move, still staring at the ceiling as she answered Piper. "Aliens."

"Sexy."

Alex laughed as she copied Piper's position so they were now looking at each other, their hands linked together. "I was thinking how thankful I am of dares. Coz if not for them I wouldn't have met you."

"Nah, I think if two people were meant for each other, they'd meet each other anyway, no matter what the circumstances are."

Hearing this, Alex scooted closer to Piper, tracing the fingers of her free hand on the blonde's skin that was now visible as her shirt got slightly pulled out. "Okay, correct me if I'm wrong, but did you just say we're meant for each other?"

Piper's smile got a bit wider as she shrugged. "I'll tell you if you tell me what you were _really_ thinking."

"Okay." Alex sighed, not having imagined that she would ever tell these words to another human being other than her mom. "I was thinking... I was thinking that I love you." She could see the change in Piper's expression but too scared that she said it too soon, she didn't really try to see what her expression meant. Instead, she continued talking, hoping that she didn't just ruin the best thing that's ever happened in her life. "I know it's too soon but I know what I feel and I just wanted—"

But whatever she was planning to say was cut off as Piper leaned in to kiss her. "Ssssshhhh. You talk way too much." Piper pulled away as she looked straight into Alex's eyes. "Say it again."

"Bossy," Piper cocked an eyebrow at her and Alex swore she fell in love with her even more. She probably fell in love with Piper a hundred times every day and it was the best feeling in the world. "I love you, Piper Chapman."

And then Piper's smile was the biggest smiled Alex had seen on her and she had just become so much more beautiful in her eyes. "Good. 'Coz I really love you, too, Alex Vause."

And then they were back to kissing and Alex didn't know how much she needed to hear those words from Piper until she did, the words becoming music to her ears.

"You know, if our bets are still on right now, I think we just kind of lost?" Piper asked chuckling after she and Alex pulled apart.

"Meh, can't be assed about it. I won you, anyway."

"Shit. I didn't know I was gonna get a sap for a consolation prize."

Alex nudged Piper on her shoulder lightly, earning her an adorable chuckle from the blonde. "Fuck off."

But Piper only scooted to her even closer, resting her head in between her neck and shoulder. "Nah, it's the best prize ever."

"Look who's being sappy now."

"Okay, just shut up and kiss me."

"Before I do that," Alex said earning an eye roll from Piper, "did we just officially become girlfriends?"

Piper then laughed before pulling Alex's face closer to hers "Fucking sap. But yeah, we totally just did." And then she was kissing her... And it was the best _fucking_ feeling out of every other feeling Alex had ever felt.

Then remembering what Nicky told her a few days ago, Alex realized, that that was how to lose a bet in ten days. And frankly, she didn't mind it one bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Kind of plotless, just a short continuation to this fic. Probably too fluffy considering how angsty my fics can get. I like the first one so much better but I'm trying to get myself back to writing so here goes nothing. Hope you like it anyway.

Rating has also changed to M, because of a little scene here, not entirely smutty but just to be on the safe side. Also, thank you to everyone who's read the first chapter, you guys are amazing. =)

[ _Nicky and Alex_ ]

"So you're telling me that you lost."

"Yep."

"'Coz she's not straight after all."

"Nope."

"Aaaand you're fine with this?"

"Yep."

"You're fucking her, aren't you?"

"Totally."

-o-o-o-

[ _Polly and Piper_ ]

"So you lost the bet."

"Yeah, well technically I didn't because she didn't really _turn_ me gay. She just made me realize that it's not the gender that matters. So yeah, maybe that's what she did with the other g—"

"Piper! Shut up. There's just one thing I need to know and that's what matters to me."

"What?"

"Did she fuck you yet?"

"Well, duh?!"

-o-o-o-

[ _Nicky and Polly_ ]

"It's more than just fucking, isn't it?"

"Are you kidding me, those two are fucking whipped."

"Total trash for each other."

"Fuck me, I'm gonna puke."

-o-o-o-

[ _Piper and Alex_ ]

"So, did you tell Nicky yet?"

"I did."

"And?"

"She hated me for being happy when she's not."

"Ah, of course. The classic 'If I can't have it, you can't have it, too.'"

"True. And Polly?"

"She's never been happier."

"I think your best friend has a secret crush on me. Well, I can't really blame her, everyone has the hots for me."

"..."

"What?"

"Your confidence is so hot, but sometimes it's just too much, you know?"

"..."

"..."

"They didn't buy the 'we're-just-fucking-and-nothing-more' crap, did they?"

"No, I don't think so."

"..."

"..."

"Meh, they were gonna find out anyway."

-o-o-o-

Alex and Piper tried their best to keep their relationship low-key, tried to make it seem as if it was less than what it really was for them. But that was it, _tried_ was the key word. And they failed... _epically_.

"Al, Polly's gonna be here soon." Piper wanted it to sound as if it was supposed to make Alex _stop_ , but instead her tone came out bleak and unconvincing and it turned out to sound like she was just making a statement.

Alex was inside Piper and Polly's dorm, the latter sitting comfortably on Piper's chair, with the blonde straddling her. Alex's mouth was on her neck, her other hand on her hip, the other one making gentle massage on her boob. So yeah, no matter how much Piper _thought_ she wanted Alex to stop, she really, _really_ actually didn't.

Alex had then rolled Piper's nipple through the thin fabric of her shirt and Piper let out a sound she didn't know she was capable of making before she met Alex. It seemed that the raven-haired had let out the sex-crazed part of her and Piper wasn't complaining, it was just... it's really hard to be away from Alex nowadays.

Not that she was most times to be honest. She and Nicky had somewhat unofficially changed dorms, especially at _night,_ and she didn't know what made Nicky (and Polly) agree to the arrangement but she was thankful for it so there was really no point in questioning things.

"And you're telling me this because..." the vibrations of Alex's lips against the hollow of Piper's neck made the blonde shiver, losing all the ability to give Alex a proper answer. Instead, she once again moaned in pleasure as Alex's other hand, the one that was previously on her hip, was now sliding downwards towards the very specific place Piper wanted it to be.

"She can't, _fuck_ \- she can't see us like- _Jesus, Alex!"_

Smug-faced, Alex pulled away from Piper just far enough to give her _that_ look... that _you-may-try-but-you-can-never-really-resist-me_ kind of look and Piper really, _really_ , wanted to wipe that look off her face by kissing her like it was the last thing she could do. "You were trying to say?"

"Fuck you." And unable to have Alex's _mouth_ away from her even just for a second, feeling like it was the worst thing in the world right now, Piper once again pulled Alex's face towards her, kissing her roughly before rolling her hips to encourage Alex to move her hand even further down.

Alex chuckled against Piper's lips but instead of teasing her even more, like she usually did when her girlfriend became impatient, she finally slid her hand inside the blonde's shorts and underwear and couldn't help but moan as she felt how _wet_ Piper was.

" _Fuck, Pipes. You're so hot,"_ she whispered before biting Piper's earlobe lightly. She hasn't met anyone that turned her on like this... that could turn her on with the simplest gesture or even just a look. Alex had been with a lot of girls before Piper and a huge number of them were a lot more _sexual_ than the blonde was but none of them could compare to how Piper could make her feel.

And this very moment was an enough proof for that.

"Al..." Piper's voice was pleading. After _many_ times that she and Alex had done this, she still couldn't believe how fast Alex could make her come undone sometimes. And right now, she was coming undone _really fast._ The combination of Alex's mouth leaving a mark on her neck, her other hand tweaking and pulling at her nipple, and her fingers sliding in and out of her at a pace Alex knew drove her crazy, was bringing Piper closer to her climax faster than usual and the blonde knew it was only a matter of seconds before it happened. "Fuck Alex, I'm gonna cu—"

But before Piper could finish her sentence and before she could... well, _finish,_ she noticed the movement of her door knob which signalled that someone was gonna come (definitely not her) at any second. And faster than any time she had ever moved, before Polly could see more than she was allowed to see, Piper had stood away from Alex, panting, frustrated more than ever, feeling as if she was going to combust any second.

"Hey, P, I was trying to—"

Polly's eyes darted towards Alex first and Piper was so sure that if she didn't love Polly as much as she did, she would've strangled her to death right now. She could still feel Alex inside her and god damn it she was so _fucking_ close.

"Hey Pol," Piper tried to even her voice and she hoped Polly couldn't detect the irritation and frustration in it. Then she made the mistake of looking at Alex who also had her eyes on her, her lips tugged into a shit-eating grin. Knowing her, she must be _loving_ this situation Piper was in right now. "What's up?"

At this Polly rolled her eyes, "Okay Piper, you can stop acting like I can't see that bite mark on your neck and that smug look on Alex's face."

"Hi, Holly. I can honestly say I've never been happier to see your face," Alex made no move to stand from Piper's chair, chuckling slightly at the death glare Piper just gave her.

"Sure," Polly said, very much aware of the sarcasm in Alex's tone. "Anyway," she shrugged before looking at Piper, "I just came by because I thought you were alone and I was gonna come invite you for coffee but seeing that you two are... _busy_ , I'm just gonna go back out and pretend this never happened."

She turned her back on them but stopped to look back and Piper.

"One more thing..."

"Hmm?"

"Try moaning a little softer, you sound like you have a fist up your vagina."

Alex guffawed at the look on Piper's face, eyes wide and mouth agape, only to be kicked at the shin by the blonde. "Ouch, Jesus!"

Piper ignored her as she looked at Polly, still with an outraged look on her face. "What the fuck Polly, that's so gross!"

"Exactly."

And just like that, Polly was gone leaving a still laughing Alex and a whole lot less amused Piper. "You're enjoying this too much, aren't you?"

Alex shook her head as she bit her lip to stop herself from laughing, albeit unsuccessfully. "No." She then outstretched her arms towards Piper, silently inviting her towards her and thankfully, Piper returned to her previous position on Alex's lap.

"I hate you so much right now."

Alex then smiled as she kissed Piper lightly, their foreheads pressing against each other. "No, you don't."

Finally, not being able to help herself any longer, Piper smiled, too. She didn't know how it happened so quickly, and she couldn't be bothered to know, but (and because) Alex made her feel like she hadn't ever felt before. She could make her heart race with just a smile and could turn any bad day into a good one with just her presence.

And more importantly, she had already made Piper's world a whole lot better to live in just by existing. So yeah, as much as it had puzzled and surprised Piper on how everything had gotten to this point between them in just a short amount of time, she couldn't find a single reason to have a doubt about any of it.

Then realizing that Alex was waiting for an answer, Piper shook her head before kissing Alex once again. "No. I really, really don't."

-o-o-o-

It was one of those unusual moments when both Alex and Nicky had no class and nowhere else to go, deciding to just simply hang out in their dorm, as the former waited for Piper's class to finish, having plans to meet with her afterwards.

Alex was on the verge of falling asleep, ignoring Nicky's unending ramble about her latest _conquest_ , a term she liked using on girls she would like to spend a night with, when loud, urgent knocks on their door woke her up completely.

"Who the fuck is that?!" Nicky said as she stood up to get the door, only to be faced with a pissed off Polly. "What happened to your face?"

Polly walked past Nicky, ignoring her completely. "You," she pointed at Alex.

"What'd I do?" Alex asked, surprised.

At first, she thought she wouldn't get along well with Polly. She was every bit like the girls who used to torture her as a kid, but it turned out Polly was better than them. Sure, most times she liked pissing her off, getting great amusement at how easy it was to get a reaction from her but beyond all of that, she surprisingly liked Polly.

And also, if it wasn't for her, she wouldn't have met Piper. So yeah, she kinda owed the small brunette a lot.

"Piper is driving me crazy and you need to go to her before I decide to kill her."

"I don't understand, what happened?"

"Your girlfriend is on her period and I can't be assed to deal with her grumpy ass right now."

"Wh—she's not my girlfriend."

Polly looked at her with a stone-face as she heard Nicky let out a sarcastic laugh behind her. She wasn't really trying to deliberately hide whatever was happening between her and Piper but she wasn't sure if her _girlfriend_ was comfortable letting people know about what they really were. So as much as Alex liked to shout to the world what Piper meant to her, she wanted that to be Piper's decision to make.

"I'm very offended by how stupid you think I am," Polly then retorted. "But whatever, just go before she turns into a monster."

Alex didn't say anything more, knowing full well how difficult Piper could be when it was that time of the month. She grabbed her jacket and headed for the door. But before she could go out, she looked at Polly once more.

"Am I—"

"Stay the night," Polly answered before she could even ask her question.

-o-o-o-

As Alex walked in inside Piper's dorm, she saw her lying on her bed with her back turned on her and immediately, she felt a whole lot of mixed emotions wash through her. She felt bad for her girlfriend, thinking how much pain she must be in right now. But also, looking at her like this, she couldn't help but feel so much affection for her, like all she wanted to do was wrap her in her arms and protect her from everything evil in this world.

She's still not used to feeling this way. Back when her _feelings_ for Piper started, she was never reluctant to acknowledge it, to accept that she's finally met someone who could make her feel the last thing she expected to feel for _anyone_. As a matter of fact, it made her feel good, having someone she cared for this much who also felt the same way for her felt good. But months later and she's still surprised just how intense this feeling had suddenly become.

And since then, she's always known that she loved Piper. What she wasn't sure of was how much more she could love her. And she prayed to whatever god was out there that she'd have all the time in the world to find out just how much.

"So... I heard someone's being grumpy right now."

Piper slowly turned on her back and looked at her, obviously annoyed. "Did Polly say that?"

"Nope," Alex denied, torn between whose wrath she'd like to face more, that of Polly's or Piper's.

"So _you're_ saying I'm being grumpy?" Piper's brows have creased and that's when Alex found out the answer to her previous dilemma.

"Okay, actually... Polly did. But don't tell her I told you."

She then sat at the edge of Piper's bed, far enough to still make room for the blonde. Alex knew how easily irritated Piper got during this time of the month so she gave her enough space but much to her surprise, the blonde even scooted closer to her, making Alex's lap as her pillow.

"How are you feeling?" Alex gently brushed Piper's hair with her fingers, smiling lightly at how adorable her girlfriend looked when she gave her a small pout.

"Everything hurts. I'm sorry I don't think I can make it to the movies right now."

"It's okay, babe. We can just order in and watch crappy movies on Netflix."

"Okay," Piper then wrapped one arm around Alex and seeing how uncomfortable this position might be for her, the brunette decided to just lie beside her. As soon as they were beside each other, Piper settled her face on the crook of Alex's neck, pulling her in for a hug. "What did I do to deserve period pains, really it hurts too much."

Instead of answering, Alex just chuckled as she gently rubbed Piper's back, pressing gentle kisses on the top of her head. She could feel Piper's hot breath against her neck and she realized there was no place she'd rather be right now than right here, at this moment.

They stayed like that for a while, arms wrapped around each other, lips gently pressed against any part of the other each could reach. But suddenly disentangling herself from her previous position, Piper looked up at Alex and just _looked_ at her.

"What, is there something on my face?"

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"Geez, I didn't know being on your period could turn you into a sap."

"Shut up. I'm serious, Al. I've never been happier all my life. And I don't think I'm _that_ good a person to deserve this."

"What are you talking about, not _that_ good of a person? Pipes, you are just about the _best_ person I've known my entire life. You're amazing, and you deserve everything good in your life."

"Who's being a sap now?"

"Not me."

Piper just shook her head at this, but not without a grin plastered on her face. Suddenly, the pain she was feeling a while ago was suddenly gone, replaced by so much affection for Alex, for the woman who taught her how _love_ really felt like.

Suddenly feeling like she wanted to be Alex's little spoon, Piper turned her back on her other side, pulling Alex's arm to wrap around her waist. Feeling the warmth of Alex's palm against her stomach, Piper sighed contentedly as she felt Alex press her face against her hair.

"By the way, Polly called you my girlfriend earlier."

"Yeah? What'd you tell her?"

"I told her that you're not? I mean, I didn't know if we were telling people."

"Do you wanna tell people?"

"Do you?"

"Has anyone ever told you it's rude to answer a question with another question?"

"No, you'd be the first one."

"So?"

"I do. I wanna tell everyone just how much you mean to me. I want them to know that I have the most beautiful, smartest, funniest, probably WASP-iest, girlfriend in the entire world. Would that be okay?"

"Yeah, it really would. I mean, not the WASPiest part coz that would be Polly but yeah, I'd really like it if you did that."

"You wouldn't mind if your parents found out?"

"Fuck no. I don't care. I love you. And if they can't accept that, well then fuck them."

"Such a dirty mouth," Alex once again kissed Piper's nape, unable to stop herself from smiling widely. She pulled Piper closer to her, sliding her hand under her girlfriend's shirt. She made soothing circles on her stomach, reaching as far as just below her breasts.

Suddenly feeling so much better, Piper moaned at how good Alex's skin felt against hers.

"Please don't make that sound," Alex whispered, tensing slightly as she felt the usual heat just between her legs. "You know what it does to me."

"I know. I'm sorry. But you just... feel... _so_...good," Piper said a little breathier, knowing just how much this turned Alex on. Usually, Alex did the teasing but sometimes, Piper was given the opportunity to do the same and when she would take that opportunity, Alex liked turning things around, until Piper was again under her mercy.

But Piper knew Alex couldn't do that right now. And she also knew just how much that drove her crazy.

"Damn it, Piper. You're an evil, evil person."

"But you love me."

"Right now, I'm not so sure."

Piper looked at Alex with a fake outraged look on her face, "Take that back."

"I will if you behave."

"Fine. Now, take it back."

"Such a drama queen," smiling widely, Alex kissed Piper on her lips, feeling as if her chest would explode with so much love. She didn't even know that was possible until she met Piper. "I do love you, you idiot. I love you so much, it's crazy." Kissing Piper once again, she could feel Piper smile against her lips. "There, you happy now?"

"Very. I love you, too, asshole."

"You have such a way with words."

-o-o-o-

 _[Polly and Piper]_

"Piper? What's going on? You have that creepy smile on your face, you're kinda starting to scare me."

"I know there's no point in telling you this but I'm still gonna do it."

"Do what?"

"Tell you that you're right."

"Pipe, I know I'm always right. So you have to be a lot more specific than that."

"About Alex and I. We're not just... fucking. It's a lot more than that. I love her and she loves me. We're girlfriends now."

"Oh my God, thank you, thank you, thank you for telling me that at this very specific day!"

-o-o-o-

 _[Nicky and Alex]_

"What the fuck, Vause?!"

"What?"

"Couldn't you have told Piper to wait a little longer, like a day maybe?"

"Wait a little longer to what? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"To admit that you're more than just fuck buddies and are officially girlfriends now."

"I'm very confused right now, what happened?"

"I just lost a fucking bet, that's what happened."

-o-o-o-

 **A/N:**

I hate the ending so much. Sorry. Haha.

Apologies for any mistake.


End file.
